Through a Doll's Eyes
by Digital Skitty
Summary: "…Why…?" She whispered as she fell back, blood spurting from her neck as her eyes went blank.
1. Finding a Body

Author's Note: Um…this was created from a small excerpt from the PokeDex entry. A mixture of the Sapphire and Ruby ones.

-----------------------

It turned and looked, the typical pokemon-in-the-headlights stare. Blankly staring ahead at its death.

The driver, humming along to a song on the radio, was jarred from his daydreams as his car bumped violently. Furrowing his brow, he wondered what kind of potholes this road had.

-----------------------

Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. Opening an eye carefully, the pokemon slowly uncurled from its position. It had curled up, balancing on one foot, in a seemingly vain attempt to brace its body for the impact of the vehicle.

The pokemon looked around. There was no vehicle in sight. It wasn't hurt, the pokemon seemed fine. In fact, it seemed better than fine. It seemed great. Looking around languidly, it thought that, for the first time in its life, it felt _free_.

And then it looked down and saw the crumpled body below him. _Its_ crumpled, limp, blood-smeared body.

And the victimized pokemon opened it's mouth in a soundless scream.

-----------------------

_Have to find a body, have to find a body,_ it thought, looking around frantically. If it didn't find a body, it would have to go to Judgment. And it didn't want to know if it went up or downstairs; the pokemon hadn't exactly been a saint during its life.

_Have to find a body…_

The spirit of the pokemon was swiftly flying through a nearby town. It wasn't an extraordinarily small or large town…it was just an average town. Nice houses, nice people, nice town.

But the pokemon wasn't about to go graveyard robbing. It needed a body, but nothing important. Just…a body.

It was getting frantic. Mew would be arriving soon, to escort it to Judgment. Mew or Mewtwo; the pair of them were in charge of escorting souls who didn't automatically come to Judgment. It didn't happen very often, but it happened nonetheless. Or so the legends on Death went.

_A body…anything…a bug, a statue, a pokemon who just died, a--, _its thoughts were cut off suddenly. A little girl came out of the nearest house, carrying a Growlithe puppy. She was squealing happily, hugging her new friend, and carelessly set something in the trashcan.

The spirit floated over, curious. Maybe it could be a body.

The item was a small doll. It had four limbs, no real fingers, a small tail, and some sort of strange appendage on its head. It was a dark blue-grey, colors faded from years of play it seemed, with dull, red eyes and a smiling mouth. It's tail was golden and short.

It would work.

After a bit of tweaking. The spirit knew that the mouth wouldn't work. It was open. It needed to close it, so its spirit wouldn't leak out by mistake. But where would he find something to close that mouth at this time of night? And with Mew or Mewtwo soon to be on its tail?

Picking up the discarded doll gently, the spirit went trash-diving. A needle, some string, almost anything could help. Some glue, some tape, a scarf…

Instead, the pokemon's spirit found an old zipper. It would've been bright, shiny gold in it's better days, but the color had faded into more of a dull yellow. Right now, thought, it didn't care. Fitting the zipper onto the mouth, it found it was a bit too long. There was no way the spirit could cut a zipper piece off, nor would it have the time to. So it improvised.

Ripping the mouth open wider, it jammed the zipper onto the opening. Now the spirit just needed to get the zipper to stick. But it needed to hurry. Its time would soon be up and Mew or Mewtwo would arrive. Heck, they might be searching for the spirit now.

"_Spirit of the dead pokemon!_" A commanding voice boomed above him. Crud. Mewtwo was here. "_You must come with me to your Judgment! If you come now, this will not count against you!_"

The spirit wondered vaguely if the people could hear Mewtwo. Then again, of course they couldn't. Mewtwo was psychic. He could make it so only the spirit could hear him. Otherwise, they would come running out of their houses, gaping at him, which would distract him greatly from his task.

Ah, yes. The spirit had found just what it needed. A small bottle of fast-drying super glue. There were a few drops left, almost exactly the amount the zipper needed. Smearing some on frantically, the spirit pressed the zipper into place, holding the doll's body tenderly. It hoped Mewtwo couldn't see him. This spirit wasn't ready to die yet.

"_That's it. This is now counting against you, spirit, and I will use force to bring you to Judgment if need be._" Mewtwo boomed above him. The spirit cringed.


	2. Mesmerizing and Murdering

Author's Note: I was originally going to have two endings, but I decided on just one. Looks like you guys either got lucky or got unlucky, depending on whether or not you like my writing.

-----------------------

The glue dried. Joyous, the spirit quickly closed its eyes, transferring its remaining energy into the doll. Mewtwo, a second too late, realized what was happening and tried to stop it. He tried to absorb the spirit's energy, to paralyze it for a few hours.

But it was too late. The pokemon's spirit was now in the body, possessing it for the rest of the doll's life. And Mewtwo was going to make sure that it wasn't that long.

"_You fool!_" He roared, swooping down to the doll-pokemon. Before the new life form could take a breath, the psychic cat had picked him up, flying back up into the clouds to Teleport. "_Mew is not pleased._"

Next thing it knew, the pokemon was dumped harshly onto a stone floor. Rubbing its new behind, the pokemon tentatively looked around. Mewtwo was floating silently beside it, and it sat before a large council of Legendaries. The pokemon gulped. This wouldn't end nicely.

"You resisted escort and Judgment." The great, pink feline before it stated calmly. Mew. And dear Ho-oh, She didn't look too happy. "Your life was not extraordinary, either good or evil, yet you tried to resurrect yourself with out any permission from a Legendary."

The new pokemon gulped again. For the first time, it noticed that it couldn't open its mouth. The pokemon tried, but luckily, the glued stopped it before the energy and life-force of the pokemon was gone. Breathing could be a problem.

Yet, the pokemon realized it didn't have to breathe. Something must've happened in the energy transfer, because it didn't need to breath or talk. The pokemon had a feeling that it could speak without moving its mouth now…Barely daring to look away from Mew, it glanced down at its new paws. Dusk-colored, with no true fingers. Reaching around tentatively, the pokemon poked its tail. Not soft or furry, just…there. Sorta hard, as if made of plastic. Just perfect. The doll had some plastic on it.

"Mew," A soft voice said from above, in the high chairs of the council. The pokemon looked at the other Legendaries for the first time. Mew was in the center, of course, with Ho-oh to Her right and Celebi to Her left. Jirachi, Lugia, the three Legendary Canines and the three Legendary Birds. Groudon, Rayquaza and Kyogre weren't there, neither was Deoxys or Latias or Latios, but the pokemon had a feeling that they were down controlling the world or something like that.

It was Jirachi who spoke. His voice was soft, and high, as if that of a child or a girl, but he seemed serious. "Mew, I think I know what to do with this pokemon."

Celebi's eyes glowed a light blue briefly, and she smiled. "Yes, I agree, Jirachi."

Mew looked at them both, studying them, then gave a slight nod. Turning back to the subject before Her, the feline spoke. "Pokemon, what name have you chosen?"

"Uh…" it managed to mumble out, not yet used to not using a mouth to speak. It wondered vaguely if it was a Psychic type now…

"You must've chosen a name. It is part of the ritual for reincarnation." Ho-oh said, a bit boredly.

"I, uh…"

"Speak!" Mewtwo growled, tail lashing angrily behind him.

"B-banette." It was the first thing that came to mind. Not very smart.

The phoenix Legendary laughed, which, strangely, sounded a lot like crowing. 'Banette' roughly meant 'painful spite' in the ancient pokemon language. But it was the first thing that came to mind…

"Banette! Oh, this is good." Jirachi, Entei and Zapdos were laughing as well, but the others only managed to smirk or smile.

"You're going to have to live up to that name." Articuno commented coldly. Moltres nodded in agreement, grinning as only birds can.

"You are going to be a dark little pokemon, _Banette_." The lesser phoenix Legendary added.

"I…get to be a Dark pokemon?" The doll-pokemon asked in confusion.

"No." Suicune barked suddenly. "You are not worthy to be a Dark pokemon!"

"I agree." Celebi nodded. "You are…well, you are a doll, Banette. A human child's plaything. Not Dark pokemon material."

"What type should I be, then…?"

A heavy silence settled onto the room. Each Legendary was thinking about how they didn't want this sorry excuse of a pokemon in their element. It was the ever-quiet Raikou who finally broke it.

"Let it be a Ghost." he said softly.

"I concur!" Moltres crowed, raising her flaming wings.

"You are now a Ghost type, Banette. You will be given all of their attributes, weaknesses and advantages." Lugia said solemnly, staring down at the pokemon. The doll thought that being a Ghost wouldn't be too bad. Sure, it would get a pretty bad reputation, but it would be able to faze through things and stuff. It would never get hit by a car again.

"Banette," Mew called, getting the new Ghost's attention. "Also, since you chose that name for yourself…"

"The only way you will be able to attack is harming yourself." Mewtwo finished, glaring down at the resurrected pokemon beside him.

"H-how…?" it whispered, suddenly very fearful. Legendaries could do most anything, give you strange, wondrous abilities or curse you into eternity.

-----------------------

The door was ajar slightly. Usually it left just a crack of light into the room from the hallway, but it looked like her father had forgotten to turn on that light. The young girl huddled under her blankets. She wasn't afraid of the dark anymore…well, just a bit. But soon she would be asleep, and then nothing could harm her. After all, in the dream world, everything is perfect.

Hazel eyes slowly closing, the girl felt herself falling into a waking dream. It was one of those daydreams you get while you're dozing…off in dreamland, but still vaguely aware of what's happening around you at the same time.

This girl's dream was about a beautiful Stantler, bounding free through a large forest. The girl was running beside the stag, somehow keeping up. Just as the pair were approaching this great, glorious light, something in the room creaked. The girl bolted up in bed immediately, looking around wildly.

Nothing there.

Well, almost nothing. Glittering in the moonlight, something was shining on the floor. The girl wanted to go get it, but she was still scared of what made that creak in her room. So she studied it from afar.

It appeared to be a nail. An inch or so long, bright and shiny, glittering prettily in the moonlight. The girl was mesmerized by it's reflected light, and drifted off into a deep train of thought on how it got there. Surely it hadn't been there before? But it couldn't have just appeared there.

A sudden noise made her jump again, awaking her from the hypnosis the nail had cast. Another nail was suddenly on the floor, about a foot away from the other. This nail, however, was just outside the reach of the window's filtered moonlight, so she couldn't make it out very well. It didn't appear to be as shiny as the first, either that or darker in color.

Squinting at it through the darkness, the girl froze. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise; something was looking at her. She had the unmistakable feeling of something looking at her. She didn't dare look away from the pair of nails, however…she didn't know why, however. Primitive fear forbade her from looking for her intruder.

She pretended to keep staring at the nails, but her ears were now picking up the faintest of sounds. If there was someone else in the room, she would hear them breathing, right?

"…_You like my nails…?_" The voice was so soft, she wasn't sure she heard it at all. She kept perfectly still, listening hard, not daring to breathe. She was sure she had heard something say that…and yet, she wasn't so sure. Something was still staring at her, and it was that same something who had put the nails on her floor. But why?

"…_You do like my nails…don't you…?_" The girl's heart skipped a beat. Yep, something definitely spoke. So something was watching her, and something had dropped those nails on her floor. That one shiny nail, the moonlight playing on it's surface--no, she mustn't let herself get mesmerized by whatever charm that beautiful piece of metal had. The something had probably dropped it to distract her, then come out and suck out her brain. She had seen something like it in a movie she had watched awhile ago.

"…_I like my nails. They're so beautiful, aren't they?_" The voice asked softly, seductively. The young, brown-haired girl stifled a small scream. She didn't want to wake up her parents if this was some sort of nightmare she was having. Then again…this was all so real. She could feel the blankets around her, the sweat trickling down her neck, and she could hear the voice…It had to be real.

"_They're so beautiful…_" The voice repeated. "…_So very beautiful…and sharp…_"

Oh no. She was going to get stabbed by the nails. Deciding she'd take her chances, she burrowed back into bed, covering herself with her quilt. Face pressed into the pillow, she squeezed her eyes shut, wishing the terrible something away before it got her.

And everything was silent. The something must have left. Yes, it left her alone, alone and safe. She breathed a sigh of relief from under her blanket. Deciding it had been a good twenty minutes or so, she ventured a peek. Nothing in her room, and the moon had moved. The moonlight splashed on her floor was in a different spot, just by a little bit, and there were no nails. Nothing was watching her, either. It had just been a nightmare. She was safe.

The girl's scream was cut off. She had found the something. It was sitting on the bed, staring at her as she examined the room, ignorant of what was right before her. The something's hand covered her mouth, cutting of her cry for help.

The something was a dark, dusty blue, no bigger than her pet Growlithe. It had small, dark red eyes, almost pink, with darting black pupils. It had no mouth. Just a zipper, zipped up tight, and shaped like a lopsided grin. An evil grin. The something apparently had no weight, because, although it was sitting on the girl's lap, she didn't feel a thing. Save for the hand pressed against her mouth.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest; she could hear it thumping in her ears. Her golden eyes darted around wildly as she took gasp after ragged gasp through her nose. She thanked Mew that she didn't have the stuffy nose her father had seemed to catch.

"…_You…didn't like my nails?_" The something asked, although its zipped-up mouth didn't move in the slightest from its horrifyingly manic grin. The girl took another ragged breath. She was surprised she didn't have a heart attack or something from pure fright. "_…Well, I like my nails…I love them…You should give them a chance._"

The girl shook her head as much as she could, eyes wide in terror. The something seemed upset.

"_You'll…just have to learn to love them…_"

And the something disappeared.

Taking a deep breath through her now-free mouth, the child looked around wildly. The something was nowhere in sight, thank Mew. Maybe, if she had paid a bit closer attention, she wouldn't had that same feeling of someone watching her, only fainter…but the girl, so relieved that the something had left her alone, didn't pay attention to the details.

Her breath caught in her throat. The something was on her floor, bathed in moonlight. Its eyes seemed to absorb the soft light instead of reflecting it, strangely enough.

Waving a navy paw, the something suddenly was holding three nails. Unlike the first one, these were darker. The girl stared, and she gradually realized that they were covered in rust.

The something, much to her surprise, didn't throw the nail or anything. Instead, it slowly shoved the rusty piece of sharp metal into it's stomach. No blood appeared. The girl wondered why it would purposely injure itself. The answer became soon enough.

A sharp pain swept through the girl's body. It felt as if a large stake had just been driven through her…oh no. This creature hurt itself, and the injury happened to the girl. Sure enough, looking down, blood began staining her nightgown around her stomach. She felt the blood running down her sides and stomach, but she didn't feel any true wound. Pain like there was, but no hole in her side, as she expected.

The something shoved the second nail into its arm. A searing pain ripped through her arm, warm, fresh blood trickling down her elbow onto her hand. The girl was crying, of course, the pain was so horrible and unbearable. "W-why? Why are you doing this to me!" she choked out through sobs. She doubled over, holding her stomach, tucking in her injured arm to try to help. Like it did any good. Unless the something did it, the pain wouldn't lessen.

Without hesitance, flair, elegance or purpose, the something drove the last rusty nail clean through its neck. The girl had a split second before the pain would overwhelm her and kill her.

"…Why…?" She whispered as she fell back, blood spurting from her neck as her eyes went blank. Mewtwo would soon be arriving for her soul.

The something stared at her lifeless body for a moment, contemplating something. It ripped the nails out of its body, wincing slightly. These injuries also hurt it. The creature could just disguise its pain better.

Besides, it couldn't die. Not again. So why fear pain?

Banette turned and left, going to faze through the door before the parents woke up. It glanced back at the still body, wincing again. Although the zipper stayed closed, it obviously looked like it was going to speak.

"…_Thanks for the body._"


End file.
